Being Mrs Snape
by Birchwood29
Summary: The life of Hermione and Snape two years later. Sequel to Captured


**Captured**

**Life After My "Kidnapping"**

It's been three years since my 'kidnapping.' Not much has happened at home or with Snape, who I refuse to call Severus. Snape is still his name to me, and always will be. Sometimes he'll call me Granger on reflex. I think it's just we never had a relationship transition period. It went from him being my kidnapper, to the person I slept with, to the my husband, and then to the father of my children. There was never that year or so where you're dating.

"Get up," I said slapping the lump of covers next to me. "Up!"

"No," he grunted and went back to sleep.

"What do you mean no?" I snapped. "You have to get up! Stop thrashing around and get-Snape! Get up!"

There was a long pause where he didn't do anything and just laid there. Did he fall back asleep? Oh my-He did! Well isn't that just rude as rude can get. Well I actually don't know how rude rude can get. I've never asked rude. I imagine if you're actually rude, you can get pretty rude. How do you tell rude they're being rude? Well I guess you could just say it but that's…rude…

"Stop slapping me woman!" he growled at me.

"You have to!" I said in my best pestering voice.

"I do not!" Snape snapped. "Why is it still dark out? What time is it?"

"Five-thirty, just like you told me to wake you up," I explained. "So come on and get-"

"It's two thirty," Snape snarled. "It's two thirty."

"Really?" I said and saw my watched was upside down. "Oh…sorry," I said with a small laugh. Snape just turned towards me and was asleep within seconds, his breathing was heavier and more relaxed. I watched him for a moment before poking his eye.

"Ow," he yelled and rubbed it.

"Oh, are you up?" I asked casually and slid down under the warmth of the comforter. "Great we can talk then."

"If you even try and talk to me I'll hex you until you cry," Snape warned.

"Wow you're idea of pillow talk is really messed up," I scolded and Snape cracked an eye open at me. He rubbed his other eye that I poked and semi-glared at me. Can you glare with one eye?

"Fine, ten minutes," Snape said in a defeated voice. See, he gets it. He understands if I don't get my way I'll become annoying as ass until he does give in, and by then it could very well be five-thirty.

"Alright…Whatcha want to talk about?" I asked enthusiastically. Snape groaned.

"You don't have a topic?" he said in a tired voice. He yawned once and his eyes became heavier.

"Hey! Hey! You're falling asleep! Wake up," I snapped. Snape opened his eyes again.

"What?" he yelled and I smiled.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" I asked.

"Friday?" he asked.

"N-Wait. Is it? Really? I thought it was Thursday-" I said.

"Move on," Snape growled.

"Alright," I went on angrily. "It's our anniversary."

"I know," Snape said and I felt myself smile.

"You do?" I asked happily.

"Yes, now can I go to sleep?" Snape asked angrily.

"Yes," I said and snuggled down closer to him. He cracked an eye open and then closed it. I felt myself slowly sliding back to sleep in a matter of minutes.

"Great! Now I can't get back to sleep," Snape snarled.

**The Next Morning**

Well Snape was all mad at me this morning. And on our anniversary. He's really rude about everything! So he overslept! It wasn't that bad, so he was three hours late to a meeting. Big deal! But here's the great thing. I was really worried that Snape was going back to Hogwarts and resume teaching, you know now that he's un-evil and Dumbledore's back, but the Ministry offered him a position! He can either work from home or at an office, or go back and forth. It's really great because he'll get to be there on the days I have to go to the office, and some day's we'll both be home. That way Rory and Ellie still get to see their parents on a daily basis.

So right now I'm standing at the kitchen counter going over all my research that's due in a week. I'm really far behind on all my work and such, there's a report that I need to do tomorrow, an anniversary to plan, and hair to cut. My hair is very long now. It's way down around my waist and has thinned out some. It's no longer Hagrid like, but nice and flowey in real nice waves…On second thought I don't think I'll cut it after all. It's turned a gorgeous chestnut color, almost the same as my eyes.

There was a pop beside me and I heard dark mutterings. That only meant one thing, my darling husband was finally home.

"Well on the one day they ask me to come in and I'm three hours late, they seemed to take it alright. I wasn't fired at least," Snape growled at me.

"I said I was sorry!" I yelled at him. "Jeez! When you want to stay up all night it's alright, but heaven forbid I do!"

"When have I ever asked you to stay up all night?" Snape asked throwing his robes over a chair and extracting a glass from the shelves.

"Last month," I said and smiled at him.

"Ok, first of all, if one of our children is sick and I ask you to wash her so I can clean up her mess, is not asking you to stay up all night," Snape pointed out. "And second of all, it was your own fault you stayed up all night."

"Was not!" I cried.

"Was too," Snape snapped. "You wanted to 'talk' again. What is it with women and their desire to talk about stuff at inconvenient times? I have never woken you up to talk."

"No you wake me up when you slap me in the face, kick me, and twist me out of bed," I countered. "Or if you're snoring because you got drunk again."

"I have not gotten drunk in at least a year," Snape said. "Where's the girls? Why aren't you watching them? What if they're hurt or something?"

"Oh well they wanted to go play so I gave them some knives, sticks, and scissors to go running around with," I said sarcastically. "Snape they're barely two years old, Rory is coloring and Ellie is mastering the art of sticking pieces of paper with non-toxic paste onto her face. I don't think you have to worry."

"I'm not worried, I was merely asking you a question," Snape said angrily. "I didn't know that it now so annoying. I wont talk to you anymore."

"See you say so, but I still see your mouth flapping away," I snarled. There was the sound of pitter-pattering on the floor and Rory ran into the room closely followed by Ellie who was holding a giant piece of paper.

"Daddy!" they cried and leaped into his arms. He picked them up as thought they weight nothing and twirled them around. They giggled into his neck and held tightly onto his neck. He seemed generally happier and after he put them down and they ran off, he gave me a proper hello kiss.

"Sorry I was short with you," he whispered into my ear.

"'S okay," I said in a fake sigh. "Did you get someone to watch the girls tonight while we go out?"

"Yes," he said and handed me a box.

"I thought we were doing presents later," I said examining the box. I really wanted to open it and see what was inside.

"Well this is just one," Snape replied and watched me carefully as I opened the box. Laying in the scratchy velvet was a charm bracelet. There were two links added already, one with Rory's picture, a small diamond R, and her birthstone. The same for Ellie, her picture, a small diamond E, and her birthstone. I looked back at Snape feeling the smile spread over my lips. Soon I was going to cry, I could already feel them welling up in my eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered and kissed him tenderly. We pulled apart and Snape was all flushed from excitement. "It's amazing."

"Well there's other links for…you know," he said suddenly looking embarrassed.

"For what?" I asked with a smile. "Other children?"

"…I guess," Snape said. There was no doubt about it, Snape was officially embarrassed about this. "I mean…I guess."

"There's other links, for other babies?" I asked again enjoying his discomfort. I'm really not an evil bitch…Well at least not today.

"What do you want me to say?" Snape asked in a bored voice.

"Nothing," I said and smirked at him. There was a moment's silence. "You want other babies!" I yelled and Snape stormed from the room leaving me smiling in his wake.

He returned minutes later completely dressed and ready for our night alone which really isn't any different than every other night, except we wont have any other interruptions from the babies or people popping in and out.

"Whose watching the kids?" I asked as I walked back into our bedroom and yanked off my work clothes. Today I also had to go in, but I could take the girls to the nursery that I had set up after I returned. You wouldn't believe the number of women who instantly began applying once they found out there was a nursery with a full staff of paid House-elves. Apparently having children was holding women back, until I came along of course.

I stepped out of my high heels, unbuttoned my white crisp shirt, and stepped out of my gray pencil skirt. Snape walked back in, looked me over as I searched for my dress, and smiled at me.

"Your mother," he replied.  
"No!" I groaned holding my two shoes in my hands, which instantly flew to my face in an attempt to get to my cheeks. So really it looked like I was holding two shoes up against my face.

"What is wrong with your mother?" he snapped.

"Nothing, except she keeps trying to tell them that being a dentist is cooler than being a witch," I snapped angrily. "Rory wouldn't stop talking about teeth for weeks."

"That's because it was her first word," Snape said.

"Exactly! My mother is trying to plant the seed into their brains," I said pouting.

"I'm pretty sure any damage she could do she's already done," Snape assured me.

"Thank you, I feel so much better now. What would I do without you?" I asked sarcastically.

"I don't know. Pretty much what you do now only with a vibrator," Snape said before stepping into the bathroom. My shoes hit against the just closing door as I threw them in anger. What a smart ass that man was being today.

The doorbell went off and I sighed in defeat. "My mother's here," I growled to the closed door.

"Great!" Snape called from behind it. I slipped a bathrobe on over my bra and panties and collected the babies from the house. Rory and Ellie had turned two just last week and were now talking, walking, coloring, normally. Snape said any day we should expect their magic to be popping up and I should expect the normal: Vases exploding, things floating towards one of them, or other weird occurrences. I can't wait!

I went to the door and opened it to reveal my mother standing there looking excited. "Evening mother," I said politely. My mother beamed at me and kissed my cheek.

"Hello Hermione," mum said and stepped past me into the foyer as I led her into the living room. The girls were already dressed in their p.j.'s and looked sleepy. Great, now my mother can't drill any rubbish into their heads. "There they are!"

"Grams!" they cried and latched themselves firmly onto her. She laughed and toppled to the ground and hugged tightly onto them.

"Oh how I missed you!" she said and kissed their heads. She then turned to me and smiled. "So is this it?"

"Well yes. I have everything right in their bags-"

"No silly!" she said smiling brightly. "Are these going to be my only grandchildren?"

"Excuse me?" I asked sputtering on my words. "Mother!"

"You can't blame a woman for wanting to know how many children to expect," mum snapped at me and then smiled. "Is it?"

"I don't know," I said honestly and her face fell.

"You know Hermione, I'm not getting any younger-"

"You're fifty one years old," I cried. "You have at least another forty years before death claims you."

"Listen to that talk!" mum cried. She stood up and smoothed down her sweater. "And for the love of God Hermione, don't cry out how old I am!"

"I'm sorry mum," I said and smiled at her. "When the time is right you'll have another grandchild. Just be happy with what ya got."

"I am happy! You're my only child for cripes sake! I guess that's my own fault…Having such a strong willed daughter," mum said with a sigh.

"I learned from the best," I said with a smile. Mum hesitated and then laughed along with me for a moment.

"I must get back to your father before he falls asleep in the damned chair of his," mum explained and picked each girl up and into her hands. "Come along darlings. Grams is going to make you sugarless cookies and-"

"Mum!" I warned. She paused and hesitated.

"I'm going to give you cavity causing cookies and explain the joys of being witches. Mind you I don't know much about that, only what you're mother has taught me but-" the door closed breaking off mum's words as she walked from the house.

I turned back and stepped into the bedroom where Snape was just coming out of the bathroom, clad only in a towel.

"Hey!" he cried when I flung the door open.

"What?" I asked smiling at him.

"I could have been dressing," he snapped at me and seemed to blush slightly.

"So?" I asked again still smiling.

"Well your mother is out there!" he growled.

"Oh my mother? Mum get in here!" I yelled.

"Hermione!" he bellowed and grabbed the quilt off the bed.

"She left ten minutes ago," I said and he scowled at me.

"Your humor sucks," he said and went about getting dressed. He was only doing it for a moment before I jumped on top of him and kissed him. "What about dinner?" he asked in between kisses.

"Forget it," I gasped and untied to knot around my bathrobe.

Twenty minutes later we were still lying in bed just talking and leaning against each other.

A/N Please read and review.


End file.
